Vampire's Kiss
by ebear215
Summary: There is only one way to become a vampire. When the fangs pierce your skin, you are instantly attacked with the vicious venom that seeks through your veins and rips apart your soul....A horrible life it is, for the ones cursed by the vampire’s kiss.
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to write a vampire fanfic for a while. This is kinda a tester/idea I have. Tell me if it's good and I'll continue it. Otherwise I'll probably leave it to work on other projects.

Real Summary: Sakura was just doing her chores, running a few errands in town, trying to please her brother. But who knew that her dangerous encounter with a man on the streets would leave her stranded in a desperate attempt to fight against one's own natural instincts, as a vampire.

**Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

There is only one way to become a vampire. When the fangs pierce your skin, you are instantly attacked with the vicious venom that seeks through your veins and rips apart your soul. Very few survive this process; victims either die from the shock or are sucked dry by their own attacker. It is a terribly painful procedure. It last three terrible days where your soul is ripped from your body until there is only a shred left, enough to live as an undead. A horrible life it is, for the ones cursed by the vampire's kiss.

"One…. Two…. Three…" Sakura counted the apples out loud as she placed them in the basked. Her mind was always drifting and she found it easier to focus when she said things aloud. "Four…….." Her counting became inconsistent as it failed to keep up with the speed of her hand. "That should be enough." Her mumbled words came out self-consciously. She pulled out her purse.

"Miss, you have 13 apples." The man managing the stand stared at the girl, frustrated that she had paid him short. Only 8 coins? That would hardly be enough to buy five apples!

"Oh! Excuse me." She couldn't believe that she became lost in thought again. The extra apples where returned and gave the man his proper payment.

Her mind had been drifting a lot lately. "You're beginning to worry me." Her brother had said this morning. Usually, Sakura brushed off this sort of thing, but it was beginning to worry her too.

Sakura looked up as she felt a drop of rain fall onto her nose and crawl across her cheek. A sigh escaped her lips as she recited the list in her head.. There where still 8 more things she had to buy and the rain was steadily thickening.

The crowded streets didn't seem to get any better either. Everyone was rushing to finish so they could escape from the freezing rain. Indeed it was freezing. The small puddles that had been resting on the ground since the night before had frozen overnight. This rain was sure to add even more icy trouble.

"Excuse me." Sakura called as she had bumped into one lady, forcing her to drop a few of her items. The irritated woman grunted and picked up her things and in a rude effort, knocked into Sakura as she passed by. In turn, Sakura's legs gave away and she found herself falling into someone's arms and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry sir!" Sakura shrieked; she had fallen onto the person's lap. She desperately tried to get up but walls of the crowd blocked her every move.

"It's alright." Said the man who had caught her fall. Sakura's senses instantly charged when she had heard the man's voice. It sounded like a spring waterfall, calm and soothing and easily flowing off the man's tongue. Sakura turned her head and spared a glance into the man's golden eyes. They where hidden underneath the shadow of his hat but still managed to shine as if generating their own light.

Sakura hardly managed to get a look at the rest of his face as she finally found herself lifted back to her feet with ease. The man was strong too. "It's all fine." The stranger repeated. His was voice still in the same, addictive tone. "But alas, it seems that in our collision, you had dropped a few of your apples."

Sakura looked down and there the apples where. So many feet had kicked them around, they where on the edge of falling apart. Her face grew into a pout. Brother would be angry. It was the dead season for the farm and they where loosing money fast.

"It was my fault." The man insisted. Sakura looked up again and attempted another deep look into his face. "Let me make up for it."

The girl didn't know what to say. She desperately tried to keep herself from gawking while further examining his amazing features.

His face was thin and his skin delicately pale. The bones of his where neatly sculpted beneath his eyes, making him appear more and more mysteries. In simple words you could say that he looked like a prince from a fairytale. Though, this man had obviously not had many sunny days as his skin was pale white.

"No…" Sakura managed to spurt out.

"What?"

"No…. I mean…. no thank you sir." Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you for the offer but I must be going."

"Must you really?" The man insisted.

Sakura's nerves grew on edge as he continued. He brought his head closer to hers and Sakura found it harder and harder to reject his offer. There was this great want, a begging need to say 'yes' that nagged at her thoughts. But it was this sudden strange 'need' that kept her suspicions going.

Why was this random feeling in her head acting so desperate? He didn't need to make up for her really (it wasn't his fault, though the same feeling in her head insisted that it was) and her tolerance to any man at the moment, devastatingly handsome or not, was at a bare minimum.

She took a deep breath. The thoughts in her head cleared and she spoke again. "Yes, I must really." The words came out harshly.

The man drew back. He looked shocked, as if a woman had never rejected him in his life. Was the man really that shallow? The feeling in her head began to die down and she felt herself relax.

The man opened his mouth again but before he could utter a single word, Sakura dashed her way through the nearest opening of the crowd, not bothering to utter a single goodbye.

The crowd had thinned a little, which made it much easier for her to escape. A another apple fell out of the basket and she forced herself to slow down. She was on the edge of town now. The farm was only half a mile down the road. She could just walk strait home and not have to worry about the stranger ever again.

But what excuse would she give her brother? With one of four apples and eleven other things on the list that had not been retrieved, any excuse would be a horrible excuse against her brother. But what if she told him about the man? Would he tell her that she was over exaggerating? Or maybe he would be his protective self and probably even go search for the man himself (even though Sakura doubted that her brother would be a match for the stranger). Both seemed likely.

Perhaps I can borrow some food from the neighbors…… But the closest neighbors where all the way on the other side of her property, meaning having to sneak past the house and still risking having to confront her brother.

Either way she would have to take her chances with home. Anything better than returning to town.

* * *

So how do you like it? R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Strange Occurances**

The day that my father left for his new "career" is a day that I remember very vividly for one reason or another. It was a calm winter night; there was new snow on the ground, so thin that it was surly to be gone by next morning. And the moon, it was coated in cheese. I remember laughing at it whenever it sought a chance to peek through the clouds. My small hands reached out to grab it, but its close distance was only an illusion.

Then I remember my eyes drifting to the road and the man that was walking on it. He was walking towards the front gait, and opening it, and then stepping through. He hardly wore many layers of clothing, nothing more than a shirt and simple briefs. But he showed no sign of lagging, from neither chill nor exhaustion. I shivered at the sight of him. It was then that the clouds decide to part their way for the cheese moon and I saw the skin of the dark figure turn almost orange itself as it reflected the pale light.

I ran inside the house, practically singing to my father of the marvelous man who saw fit to walk towards our humble home. He I found him looking out the foggy window; his reaction was vague and it almost seemed he was expecting our visitor. Before he left for the door he gave me a smile so not to let my joy down, but the expression was faint and hardly lasting. I continued to skip through the house and share the news with my brother and he did the same. It bothered me that neither of them would share my enthusiasm.

The door shrieked and signaled its opening and before my brother could grasp my wrist I had lounged into the other room to greet our visitor. Before I even reached the front door I could hear my father and the guest bantering complicated and irritable words that not even a child would bother to understand.

The house was not much lighter than the outside but I had no trouble seeing his true beauty as I entered the foyer. Again his pale skin reflected the little bit light that illuminated off the lanterns on the wall. His close where wet and perhaps even frozen over but there was no irritation on from his skin. His boots also proved odd, as they where elegant and clearly expensive, but nothing good for travel. Is it possible for someone to experience no chill when snow touches his skin?

I decided that I could not see him well enough and since neither had noticed me I left to quickly find a candle to hold for more light.

My child eyes perhaps shined brighter than any light when I was able to reenter the room with my extra small bit of candle. I remained unnoticed as I skipped up to the man and held up the light so more of it would shine towards his face. His skin was indeed as beautiful and white as the snow. There was a slight curve in his face that you could see in no European man. I nearly gasped for he shared many of the same foreign features as my own family. The skin around his eyes was curved and tight, making them appear smaller. They where the same features as my mother, father, and even brother! And myself I guessed, though at that age I had not had the pleasure to see my own reflection. It was all a relief to me to see that my family where not the only ones to share these peculiar traits for I was often called "cheeky" for the tender features that molded my face.

But when it came to his actual eyes however; they appeared unnatural and rather disappointing compared to his beautiful face of wax.

They where brown, his eyes, such a dull color, they did nothing to compliment his skin except make it seem paler. Their color also seemed to be only painted in. A man like him could not possibly be left with these eyes. I peered closer and slowly the colors revealed themselves to me. His eyes appeared to be brown, oh but no, hidden behind the disguise was the shining gold of the sun. They where not his eyes after all! I could not imagine anyone ever hid the color of their own eyes and I saw no reason for him to hide their beauty. I let myself lean forward just a little more to see if I could pick out more of his handsome features. Finally, those eyes peered over at my dazed self.

"We shall go to bed!" My brother announced from behind me and I felt a sudden jerk of my wrist. I refused of course but brother would not have it. He jerked again and this time I moved with force enough that wax flew from the candle and onto the man's breaches. Never, I think, have I ever witnessed someone jump and scream after feeling the heat of wax through a layer of clothes. But he did, as if the devil was at his heals, and it left me absolutely bemused.

"Please forgive me!" I immediately rang out as I subconsciously fell to the floor bowing; it was something I was always taught by my mother even though my father scowled whenever he saw us doing it. The man's face turned into sudden laughter as if my action had brought back a fine memory.

"Get up Sakura" Father said to me, lifting my flimsy body into his arms. His voice was irritable but he still tried to mask it with his sweet tone.

"Father," I said whispering into his ear. "He looks so beautiful papa. Like a vampire." My father's face turned back into a frown. Of course I meant the words as a compliment, father had always told me that vampires where the most beautiful creatures in the world.

"Have you ever seen a vampire?" The handsome man brought his face close to mine. It made me jump for I was not aware that he even heard my comment.

"No cir. But father tells me stories."

"Oh?"

"He says they're the most beautiful creatures in the earth, but he also says they're very scary. He says that if I see one I have to hide real fast." I turned and hid my head in my fathers sleeve to add more emphasis on my story.

"Touya, take your sister to bed." Father tried to pass me into Touya's arms but he was still too small too support all my weight and I struggled with all my might for both of them to let me go.

"Not yet, I still wish to talk with your charming daughter." The man cut in. He waved Touya away and I felt myself being released to the ground.

"How can you be sure that I'm not a vampire?" The conversation continued. The man was now bent down so we where at eyes level.

"Because vampires' eyes are gold, I think." I tried to think back and remember all the stories that my father had told me.

The man laughed a little more and stood up, his movements as gentle and unpredictable as the falling snow. Touya took the chance to pull me away. Before I knew it a door was separating me from the man with the golden eyes.

"Brother, I wish to see that man again!" I announced as brother help lifted me onto the ladder.

"Do not say such cursed words! Seeing him again would mean a great disaster!"

I was quickly pushed up into the hole in the ceiling and, before I knew it, a bundle of sheets where wrapped around my small body. There had been several thoughts of escaping running through my head that night. I, more than anything, wanted to catch another glimpse of that man. But Touya had spent his night sitting on the trap door.

Eventually I fell asleep, as reluctant as I was, and all I remember of the next morning was that the man was gone, and my father was too.

* * *

Sakura struggled to open the gait as quietly as she could. It squeaked and cracked as the bottom edges scraped against the icy ground. She feared that Touya would hear and come out to meet her. She knew she couldn't face him right then. She was still shaking from shock, though, perhaps, her brother would mistake it for only a chill. 

Her plan was to forget everything, forget the whole evening. Touya would never believed her if she told the truth, (It would be shameful too! Being so scared at a man's generosity. He hadn't done anything outright to harm her.) and as much as she disliked lying, many little stories instantly began to pop into her head. Yes, everything would turn out alright. She would gain her courage and return to market the next day. No one would need to know of anything.

Luckily, her bother was not there to meet her at the gait, and even in the cabin, his presence was missing. Sakura could tell he had left just after she did; the flames in the fireplace where starving for more fuel, which left the room much colder than she had hoped, and a few of his effects were gone. His leather bag, weathered hat and even his old traveling boots.

She did not bother to wonder where he went. Touya had hardly ever left the farm and if he did it was to see Mr. Chast. It had been a while since Touya had left to see the man but it was only natural for him to leave at least once in a while.

Mr. Chast was the middle man for the Kinomoto children and their father. Even though Sakura hardly ever saw her father, it did not mean that he was always very far from town. Sakura knew very little of her father's work but she knew that at least once in his travels he would find a way to bring his work close to home. When such cases did arise, her father would meet with Mr. Chast and the kind man would hold money for them in safe keeping until Touya was able to fetch it.

Sakura never bothered to question this process, her brother and father where very secretive about it so most of her knowledge was based on mere guesses. She had never even met Mr. Chast. She could only imagine where he lived. But when it came to the men in her family, their was a reason for everything they did and contradicting them would be against her nature. She trusted them.

That is why when Touya finally came storming through the door demanding help, Sakura did not waste a moment to grab her shall and join her brother outside.

He did not wait for her so that he could give her orders, so when she stepped through the door she had to find him by the scrap wood.

He sifted through it frantically around each plank and pulled out the ones that satisfied him. Without being told to, Sakura began to piled the wood in her arms and fallowed her brother with it as he ran to the barn the get several tools. She was surprised to see that he had chosen a box of their strongest nails along with a sturdy hammer, of course.

There are only so many uses for a hammer, nails, and wood. They bind things together and even more significantly, cover things up. When a heavy storm was definite Touya would always patch wood over the weak barn doors and the windows for added support.

He never needed help to do this, Sakura always watched form a distance if she was bored (even bring him hot apple cider if necessary).

Touya tried to cover the single window of their own cabin, and his movements leaved much to be desired, Sakura wondered what purpose the wood would serve.

The Sky was clear and calm. If it was only a little earlier in the day the sun would be warming their backs. Sakura knew the weather well enough to know that there would be no storm coming.

No, Mr. Chast had told him something. Something enough to drive Touya nearly mad.

* * *

I know I know. T.T I took too long writing this. I promised myself that I would never be like one of those mean authors who writes only a couple good chapters and then leaves it alone for the rest of eternity. Then I got a 4 month writer's block (or maybe ti was a case of pure lazyness) and after 5 rewrites of the first chapter alone and nearly dropped. Then I got a little message from QuickStar who reminded me of how much I enjoyed my story and I made myself start writing again. Thanks for getting me back on track. 

It's 1a.m right now and I'm not exactly fully focused right now so if you catch any error that I couldnt please tell me, I'll appreciate it. I also take suggestions and I love constructive criticism.

Thanks for all your reviews guys. And for all of you who have been considerably patient. Thank you again. Didn't expect the first chapter to get that much feed back at all. Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long.

P.S.

Holy crap I didnt realize how long this thing was. O.o


End file.
